


Law & Order: Case 94 - Oh Vivi’s Custody Case

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Custody Battle, Fluff and Humor, I accept suggestions for tagging, I'll be adding tags as I develop the story, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Sehun is in a nasty custody dispute with his ex over his dog Vivi. His family and friends think he’s crazy to go to court over a dog, but there is no way he’s letting his ex keep Vivi.Baekhyun is the lawyer who offers to help him on a wimp. His associates think he's crazy to take this case, but Baekhyun is also a dog lover and he finds Sehun's adorable enough to worth the trouble.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: CASE–94: Adoptions





	1. 1. A Serendipitous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt #C1-036 from @CASE94FEST. I adopted it because I found it endearing and I thought I could write something fluff and funny.
> 
> My plan is to post one chapter a month starting today (Merry Christmas🎄) and finishing on Baekhyun birthday - fingers crossed!

Baekhyun was tired. Actually, exhaustion would describe him and his current mood the best. He just left the courtroom #04, where he had three consecutive audiences.

Being specialized in Family Law shouldn’t be that difficult, but Baekhyun was always given the most complicated cases, the ones that granted his firm the fattest checks and were the headlines on every news channel. That’s how he became an associate partner before he was thirty years-old and that’s the reason his name was always mentioned when big divorce cases were brought to the firm.

He went inside the restroom seeking some peace of mind before having to face the vultures, aka reporters, that were waiting for him at the front entrance. Baekhyun just achieved the impossible. He granted his client fifty percent of one of the biggest finance empires of the country and full custody of her three kids, after proving her husband was an unfaithful bastard and she was the one behind the decisions that made the empire grow even more in the last ten years.

 _“ A nice score for the good guys!_ ” he reminded himself while washing his face and fixing his hair. He gave himself a final look, made sure his tie was neat and headed towards the exit. That’s when he heard it, a fainting noise. He stopped on his tracks and gazed around, trying to identify what the sound was. Then he heard a soft whimper coming from one of the stalls. Someone was in there, crying.

Baekhyun, being the soft-hearted soul that he was, walked towards the stall and stopped right outside the one that was closed.

“Hey, are you alright in there?” the boy tried to muffle his sobs, but Baekhyun could still hear him. “Are you hurt? Do you want me to call for help?”

“N-No. Please, don’t.” he heard the boy blowing his nose. “I-I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Another sob followed.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Baekhyun stubbornly replied. “Listen, why don’t you get out of there, wash your face and come to the coffee shop with me? I’ll buy you a hot cocoa...”

“I like bubble tea.” Baekhyun chuckled. He only knows two people who liked bubble tea: his six year-old nephew and four year-old niece.

“Okay, I’ll buy you bubble tea and you can tell me what is torturing you. Maybe I can help?”

“I don’t know you.”

“My name is Byun Baekhyun and I’m a lawyer...” he took a business card from the inside pocket and passed it under the stall door. “Now you know me, so why don’t you come out and introduce yourself? Out of courtesy and all.”

“O-okay.”

Baekhyun heard some shuffling and the click of the lock. He was curious. He imagined a young teenager crying over his parents’ divorce, but the boy that walked out of the stall was not a boy. He was young, younger than Baekhyun for sure, but he was most definitely not a boy.

“I’m Sehun, Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun had to raise his head to look at his face, ‘cause the guy was at least a head taller, and when he did he lost his words. The guy was gorgeous! Milky skin, black eyes and small pink lips. His hair was dyed in multiple colors, but still looked so soft that Baekhyun almost raised his hand to touch it. The guy, Sehun, cleared his throat and Baekhyun came back to reality.

“Nice meeting you, Sehun-ssi! Sorry I stared. I was expecting… I don’t know, a kid?”

Sehun immediately flushed red and downed his eyes, feeling shy and embarrassed.

“I guess adults don’t cry in public restrooms, right?” He raised his head once again and all Baekhyun wanted was to hug him. He looked so sad, so lost. “That’s probably the reason why he thinks I can’t take care of my baby.”

“Who thinks that?”

“My ex.”

“Wouldn’t you like to talk about it? My invitation to the coffee shop is still up…” Baekhyun looked at him intently and Sehun nodded. Maybe that’s what he needed, to talk with a stranger who would probably not judge him.

They left the restroom and Baekhyun led the way to the small Café inside the courthouse, a cozy place where judges, district attorneys and lawyers like to go to chill out the stress of the courtrooms. Baekhyun chose a more secluded table inside the coffee shop, after paying for their orders. He thought it would be easier for Sehun to open up if they had some kind of privacy.

After the waitress left their drinks and snacks on their table, Baekhyun waited patiently while Sehun was taking his time sipping from his bubble tea. He didn’t want to rush him, but he was curious about what he said in the restroom. _“He has a baby? But he looks so young!!!_ ” His mind was restless...

“I-I don’t know where to start.” Sehun said between sips. “I met my ex in my first year of college. He was two years my senior. We hit it off from the very beginning, we liked the same things and shared the same group of friends. He was smart, kind, handsome… the nicest guy I’ve ever dated.”

Baekhyun hummed.

“We were together for almost two years when he graduated and moved out of college dorms. His parents gave him an apartment in a nice condo downtown and next thing I know we moved in with him.”

“We?”

“Yes! Me and my baby, Vivi.” Sehun took his phone out of his back pocket and showed its lock screen. Baekhyun cooed at the picture of a black-haired Sehun hugging a white bichon frisé.

“Oh my God! So cuuute!” Baekhyun was smiling fondly. If he was initially dumbfounded by the boy’s good looks, now he was cooing at how adorable Sehun was. “Both of you.”

“Thank you!” Sehun’s ears were extremely red, making him even more adorable at Baekhyun’s eyes.

“How long did you and your ex live together?”

“Almost a year and a half.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know… life?” Sehun heaved a sigh. “I guess it was the little things, like he was already working and I was still studying. He wanted me to go to office events on week nights, but would skip my friends’ get-together on the weekends. Even our common friends started complaining that we were never available for them. He would never do home tasks, not even the simplest ones like doing his own laundry or washing his dishes. He would say that since I ‘only’ studied and he paid all the bills, the least I could do was take care of the house.”

“Were you his lover or his maid?” Sehun smiled sheepishly at Baekhyun’s remark.

“The last straw was when I dyed my hair. I know it looks kinda crazy…”

“It looks good on you.”

“Thank you! I know it’s uncommon, but I did it for a temp job, so he should have understood it, right?” Baekhyun nodded in agreement. “Wrong! He said I was going to embarrass him if I showed up to his office’s annual dinner with this hair.”

“What a jerk!” Baekhyun blurted. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s okay. Maybe if I was still in love with him I’d be sad, but my feelings had changed already so I just felt… you know, angry.”

“I understand. Also, there’s not many people who could pull a rainbow hair off. So, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, Seshun-ssi.”

“Please, call me Sehun.”

“ Sehun… so, you got angry and broke up with him…”

“Yep. And that was the problem.  Did I mention he’s rich?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Well, he is very rich. Not that it ever mattered to me, but he grew up believing he could have whatever he wanted and he could discard anything, anybody…”

“But not the other way around.” Baekhyun concluded and Sehun shook his head. “So, I guess he didn’t take it very well when you said you wanted out.”

“Not at all. He cried and said he would change. When he saw I didn’t budge, he tried emotional blackmail. When that didn’t work either, he just… he acted out like the spoiled rich brat he is and gave me an ultimatum: I could go if I wanted to but he would be keeping Vivi.”

“What the f… but Vivi was your dog in the first place, right?”

“Right! But he said I couldn’t take proper care of him and that he would suffer to be apart from Monsieur.”

“Who’s Monsieur?”

“Our baby. We adopted him when I moved to his apartment.”

Baekhyun was speechless. Being a divorce lawyer he knows first hand how breakups could take a toll on people. He’s used to going to court and seeing couples fighting over who’s gonna keep the kids, which was usually a poor excuse for a power dispute, especially over money. But he never saw anyone fighting over dogs. That was as first for the famous lawyer.

“I came to the courthouse today to talk to a social worker and see what my options are, but it seems I don’t have many.”

“What do you mean?”

“The lady told me public civil lawyers couldn’t take my case, since there’s no precedent to it. And she doubts any private lawyer would take it, even if I had the money to pay for one. And considering who my ex is, I’d probably need a very expensive one.”

Baekhyun hummed and finished his latte.

“Well Sehun, I guess it’s your lucky day today. Do you have a 1,000 wons on you?”

“I do. Why?”

“Give it to me, please.”

Sehun looked puzzled, but picked his wallet from his pocket and handed the money to Baekhyun, who took it with his left hand before extending his right hand to him.

“Congratulations, Sehun! You got yourself a lawyer!”


	2. 2. A Happy Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special guests: Kim Jongin as Sehun's best friend and Kim Junmyeon as Baekhyun's boss.

Sehun was standing on the sidewalk looking at the huge glass doors of the skyscraper, chewing his lower lip while having an internal battle to decide whether or not he should go inside. After meeting Baekhyun the other day, he called his parents to tell them the good news. His mother was pleased to know he was fighting to get his Vivi back. But his father was skeptical. _“What kind of a lawyer works for free? And over a dog, of all things? The judge will dismiss the case, thinking it’s a joke!”_

His father’s words lingered inside his head, so he decided to google Baekhyun. And what he read about the lawyer was enough to fill his heart with more doubts. Maybe his father was right after all ‘cause how come would a famous rich lawyer go to court over a thousand wons?

Sehun was almost turning around and leaving when he saw someone waving at him.

“Sehunnie! Sehunnie!” Jongin hugged him as soon as he got close enough. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I-I have an appointment.” Sehun answered when they separated from the hug. “But I think I’m gonna cancel it.”

Jongin adjusted the bag’s strap over his shoulder and looked at his friend, surprised. Sehun was not the type of person to back out of an appointment at the very last minute and he was looking like he was under much distress, which was also unusual for him. “Okay! What’s going on, Sehunnie?”

Sehun looked at his friend and met kinded eyes looking back at him.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Nini?”

“What? No!” Jongin shook his head furiously. “You’re one of the smartest people I know.”

“Do you think I’m an immature child that cannot provide for himself or anybody else for that matter?” 

Jongin was absolutely flabbergasted. “Where da’hell is this coming from, Sehunnie?”

“I-I…”

“Man, I’ve known you since middle school. You always aced school, regardless of working part time jobs throughout your teenage years.” Jongin used his lecture voice, the one he uses when he wants to make a point. “You joined an elite university, on a full scholarship, and you’re on the Dean’s list for crying out loud.” Jongin grabbed his shoulders and Sehun blushed at his friend’s praises. “Sehunnie, you’re going to graduate with honors and I know you’ll be off to a great successful acting career. Why are you second guessing yourself?”

Sehun smiled. Jongin was right. He had no reason to second guess himself.

“Never mind. It’s just me being silly. Thank you for scolding me!” Sehun smiled. “What about you? What are you doing here?”

“My brothers’ offices are in this building.” Jongin smiled back. “May we get inside then?”

Sehun nodded and they walked together towards the skyscraper’s entrance. Jongin waited while Sehun went over security. One of the perks of his brothers having an office in the building was that he had his own badge so he didn’t have to face bureaucracy every time he visited them. They walked together to the elevators, absently talking over university’s topics, and eventually got surprised when they got out on the same floor.

“Your brothers…”

“They’re lawyers... did you forget?”

At this point Sehun really did want to run out of there. He didn’t want his friend to find out about his struggle, not like this. If it wasn't enough for his parents to think he was making a fool of himself, now his friend would also think the same.

“Ahhhh, Sehun! You’re here!” Sehun looked over at the person approaching them at the hall. Baekhyun looked smart and powerful wearing navy blue wool slacks and a matching vest over a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

“How do you know Sehun?” Jongin asked the lawyer.

“I’m his lawyer. What about you?”

“I’m his friend.” Jongin looked over to Sehun with furrowed brows. “Why do you need a lawyer, Sehunnie?”

“It’s… it’s complicated, Nini.”

“Ahhhh, Nini! You’re here.” Sehun thanked the gods for being interrupted. “Sehunnie! Long time no seeing. You finally decided to pay us a visit?”

“Oh, hey hyung.” Sehun bowed before Junmyeon, one of Jongin’s older brothers. “Actually…” He looked at Baekhyun for help.

“He’s here to see me.” Baekhyun came to his rescue. “Remember that _pro bono_ case I talked to you about?”

“Ohhhh!” Junmyeon looked surprised, although not in a bad way. When he smiled and nodded, Sehun relaxed.

“What’s going on here? What _pro bono_ case?”

“He can explain to you later, Nini.” Baekhyun once again came to his rescue and Sehun sighed, feeling both sheepishly and relieved. “Let’s go to my office, Sehun. We have many details to discuss.”

Sehun nodded and looked over at his friend, mimicking he was going to text him later to which Jongin silently agreed.

A few minutes later Sehun and Baekhyun were both comfortably seated inside the lawyer’s private office, sipping on a coffee his secretary had poured them. Baekhyun was going over the papers he had gathered to file the lawsuit, explaining his strategy to his client.

“What’s a _pro bono_ case?” Sehun asked at some point. He didn’t have enough knowledge of legal terms to understand what Junmyeon was talking about earlier. Baekhyun took off his glasses and proceeded to clean its lenses.

“You know how lawyers love Latin, right? _Pro bono_ comes from _pro bono publico_ , which translates to “for the public good”. It’s used to describe a case for which legal services are provided free of charge or at a reduced fee for those who need them.”

“Like me.”

“Yes, like you.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you take my case for free?”

“You paid me.” Sehun snorted, visibly uncomfortable. “I can give you three reasons…” he raised his hand and started finger counting. “One: You needed a lawyer. Two: I don’t like bullies. Three: I hate seeing families getting apart. Are these enough for you?”

Sehun smiled, but he was still not convinced. “Aren’t you afraid of making a fool of yourself? I mean, I googled you. You’re a famous lawyer. You provide services for the rich and famous...”

Baekhyun interrupted Sehun’s ranting and put on his glasses again. “You’re cute!” He smiled, reassuringly. “Don’t worry about me. Let’s prepare a good case so in the end you’re reunited with your baby.”

Sehun sighed, but still agreed with him and went back to the paperwork.

Two hours later Sehun left the lawyer’s office feeling more confident. _"I have a good case! I have a great lawyer. I will get my Vivi back!"_ He kept repeating this mantra over and over while riding the bus. His ex would never see it coming. He would never expect to be dragged into court.

He texted Jongin and asked him to come by his dorm later, so he could tell him everything over dinner. Jongin replied with a smiley face and a demand: ‘you better have some cold beer in the refrigerator ‘cause I’m going to bring fried chicken’. Sehun chuckled. He was lucky for having such a good friend.

** In the meantime... **

When he saw Sehun leaving Baekhyun’s office, Jongin immediately barged into it.

“Hyung told me about Sehun’s case.”

“I figured you’d managed to extract the information from him.”

Jongin chuckled, before getting serious again.

“I never liked Choi, but what he’s doing now is fucked up, even by his standards.”

“Well, I’m used to seeing the worst of people during divorce cases, so it’s nothing new.”

“What are Sehun’s chances, hyung?” Baekhyun sighed. “And please don’t lie to me.”

“They’re good… but they would be better if he had an extra incoming. He has his scholarship and I’m going to use that, but if he had a stable contract, even if it’s not a large amount of money, it would help a lot.”

“I can do that!” Saying that, Jongin went through his cell phone and showed Baekhyun a video. “I don’t know if you know it, but Sehun is also a great dancer.” Baekhyun shook his head while looking at a video of Jongin and Sehun dancing in a practice room. “I always have my manager trying to hire him for my videos and concerts. The only reason he’s not a recurring dancer on my crew is because his first choice will always be acting.”

“Wow! He’s good indeed.” Baekhyun said, handling the phone back to Jongin. “Do you think you can convince him to accept a steady position within your crew? At least, until the case is over?”

“I’ll make sure of it tonight, even if I have to make him drunk-sign a contract!” Baekhyun laughed at the younger’s antics.


End file.
